Unlikely Spouses
by cornholio4
Summary: Oneshot drabble. Makoto and Toko are now married and what happens when she catches him listening to one of Sayaka's CDs? Based on Ultra Despair Makoto on Archiveofourown.


**SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE GAMES!**

 **I am not into the Danganronpa series, I have the DVD of the anime then I got Ultra Despair Girls on the PSN store. I mostly only have my information from details I wound on wikis and I have read fanfics. I have read fanfics before. I definitely want to do Makoto X Sayaka, Makoto X Asahina and perhaps Makoto X Sonia (again only know due to information and fanfics). This idea I got from the series Ultra Despair Makoto by Smxsonic which I got permission to use.**

 **Why I haven't tried much to get into the series was due to me being used to the Ace Attorney which I saw had similar gameplay elements. The reason why I started with Ultra Despair Girls was due to the gameplay being more traditional. When I saw the cutscene with the Warriors of Hope, I found Monaca cute with her design and quotes. Shame I later found out she was the real villain of the game.**

Makoto Naegi was at the moment home taking a break for all the work he had been doing for Future Foundation. He was listening to a CD of the music of his old classmate Sayaka Maizono. It was a bittersweet feeling listening to her singing after what had happened.

He jumped out of the seat when he heard the music being turned off and CD being taken out of the stereo. He turned to see holding his CD was the glaring form of his wife Toko Fukawa-Naegi who also worked at the Future Foundation. You would be surprised to find out that they were married, due to them being in their late teens and not that much older than the marital age.

"Didn't think you would be enjoying yourself by listening to the voice of the girl that tried to frame you." Toko stated quite calmly making Makoto glance at her and sighed.

"It was a tense and horrible situation Toko sweetie, most of us had to do things we normally wouldn't do. I just want to honour her memory. To think of what it might have been had no one had to die in Junko's games..." Makoto told her softly and Toko looked depressed as she huffed at the cover of the Sayaka CD. Her eyes did look nervous when he called her sweetie but she looked mostly depressed. Makoto went and put a comforting hand

"What might have been, what might have been... Sorry, I do know how horrible their deaths are especially due to how many Jill has committed but... I can't help but think if she did survive, she would be the one here with you and wearing this ring and not me..." Toko gave a sad sigh as she was nervously tapping the wedding ring on her finger.

Makoto was shocked at this and he should have known Toko would have insecurities about this. "Don't try to deny it, I bet you would have to be married to an idol singer or how about a fit athlete like that Asahina! I am just the girl with glasses who is bad around people!" Toko ranted at him with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I don't think if I had thought about if I married one of the girls at Hope's Peak when we first got there for the Killing Game, I don't think you would be among my first choices... But I have gotten to know you and I don't regret this life for us now. You might not be an athlete but to me you are beautiful." Makoto responded to her and she did try to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Besides, don't you sometimes wonder if things worked out between you and Byakura." Makoto asked dreading he just made a low blow and though shocked Toko nonetheless looked him in the eye.

"I guess, my jealousy is a tad hypocritical and it's stupid of me to take my anger out on a poor murdered girl..." Toko stated but was silenced with a kiss.

Makoto then let go to look at the angry look on her face, wondering if he upset he then asked what was wrong. "Did I say that you could stop?" Toko asked before she pulled Makoto into another kiss.

Once they let go for oxygen Toko passed him his CD and told him "I want to work on my next novel, it's a tragedy about a teen idol whose life was cut short before her time."

"Can't imagine the inspiration behind that love."Makoto stated with a smile to which Toko just rolled her eyes.

Toko then went to get paper to write when she accidentally got a Papercut. "Well technically you're his wife too, please don't scare him too much Jill..." Toko muttered...


End file.
